Moving
by CaptainBruckner
Summary: Michael and Ben find a hidden treasure when moving out of the apartment.


Ben sighed as he taped up yet another box. He and Michael had been working diligently all day trying to get their apartment ready to be moved. Hunter had already finished gathering his things and was at a friend's house. The apartment no longer looked like the comforting nest they had created together but rather a maze of boxes full of memories and trash bags full of junk. Even though it was the middle of winter they had worked up a sweat and had slowed down significantly. The only room left to do was the bedroom.

"Alright, one room left!" Michael exclaimed, exhausted. "Who knew moving would be this much of a pain in the ass? Normally I would rip your clothes off the second we got in the bedroom, but I am so tired!" Ben just chuckled and followed Michael into the room, bringing in two more empty boxes.

"How about I start in the closet while you empty the drawers?" Ben suggested. He set down the boxes and turned to Michael, who was looking around the room sadly. "What is it, baby?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about all the memories I have here. Living alone, living with Emmett, leaving, coming back, living alone, and then living with you. This room... I don't know." Ben moved in front of Michael and wrapped him in a deep hug.

"Baby, I know how much this place means to you. It's okay to be a little sad." Ben said before kissing Michael's forehead. Michael pulled back slightly but slipped his hands into the back pockets of Ben's jeans.

"But I am so excited to have our own home. It's not my place that you moved into or your place that I moved into but our place that we build ourselves. It won't be filled with memories of other relationships and other eras but just our own. We'll have a lot of breaking in to do." Michael winked and grinned before kissing his tall husband. The kiss grew until Michael stepped back. "Do you still have that to do list?" Ben nodded and reached to the end table, grabbing it and a pencil.

"Yeah, why?" He asked before Michael took the objects from him and wrote something on the paper. Michael turned it around to show him and Ben read the list out loud, "To Do: Pack boxes, clean rooms, call movers, take a bubble bath together, have hot goodbye sex." Ben laughed and kissed the adorable younger man again. "Sounds like a great list. But let's finish the first task before we move on to the latter ones." Michael nodded and moved to the drawers and started clearing them. Ben took a box to the closet and decided to work his way up. He leaned against the door frame and started wading through the containers of who knows what that littered the floor of their closet. After a while Ben had excavated nearly the entire thing and found a black lock box that had the key sitting inside the lock. He had never seen it before.

"Baby, what's this?" Michael looked up from the piles of clothes surrounding him and frowned, confused.

"I don't remember." He stood up and sat next to Ben, inspecting the box further. "Oh my god! I do know what this is! This is from when I was dating David! I had this box of stuff I wanted to keep and when I stormed out and left I took it. I totally forgot I had it!" Michael was excited to remember what the box was from but then frowned. "Trash pile!" He went to grab it from Ben but Ben pulled it away.

"Wait! Don't you want to know what's inside? You know, I've never seen a picture of him." Ben said, curious about the box's contents. He thought David was a piece of shit, but it was Michael's first real relationship and it was important. Besides, he wanted to know what this doctor looked like.

"I guess... you're not going to get jealous are you? Because it's kind of sexy when you do." Michael grinned, whispering in Ben's ear. Ben just pecked Michael on the lips and turned his attention back to the box. He opened it slowly and found a pile of pictures, some letters, and various other objects. He picked up a stack of pictures and started going through them.

"That's David?" He asked, pointing to an unfamiliar face in the first picture. The guy was all alone and was holding up a cup of wine.

"Yep. He was a wine collector." Michael rested his head on Ben's shoulder, thinking about how lucky he was to have found the man of his dreams.

"He looks like a prick. I mean, no offense, but he's kind of old. And... wrinkly." Ben grimaced and Michael laughed, tickling his side.

"He wasn't that old! But he was a prick." Michael smiled, somehow pleased that Ben didn't find David attractive. More pictures followed. There was one of Michael and David in Paris, one of them at dinner, one of them in their home. Then there was a picture of Michael all by himself, reading a comic book in bed.

"Wow, you were just as cute back then!" Ben said, admiring the picture. "Do want to keep this one?" He held up the photo and turned to Michael, who shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's a good picture of me. I think we should keep it for now and reenact it when we're in our own house. Then burn the old one." Michael suggested, placing the picture on the nightstand to be packed later. The other pictures were random images of Michael's life with David. Once they had looked at all of them, they threw them away together. Ben leafed through the box and when he got to the bottom his hand came across a tape. He pulled it out and looked at it curiously.

"What's this?" Ben asked, turning to see Michael's eyes wide and his face flushed.

"Nothing!" Michael said quickly, moving to grab it but Ben was too fast.

"Nope, what is it?" Michael tried to grab it but gave up, sighing heavily.

"It's... I didn't even remember I had it. I knew I should have thrown everything away as soon as I got back!" Michael groaned, avoiding the question. He couldn't escape Ben's gaze, though, and he broke. "Okay, so maybe one night umm... we made a tape. That's the only copy and I never watched it. So trash pile, yeah?" Michael made another leap for the tape but Ben was too quick.

"Michael Novotny, are you saying you made a porn?" Ben's eyes were bulging out of his head with surprise. Michael had never mentioned it before.

"I guess! But it's nothing special. I mean we just turned on a camera and went at it. I'm sure there's nothing on it! It's probably blank!" Ben stood up before he could reach it again.

"Hold on, why do you want to get rid of it so badly?" Ben asked as Michael stood up.

"David's in it! Plus, I don't know if I... look okay or not." Michael was blushing like crazy and Ben put the tape on the very top shelf of their bookcase, where Michael couldn't reach it, before hugging him.

"Michael, you know you're beautiful. I think it would be kind of hot to watch. Just once and if afterward you still want to get rid of it we will break it into pieces and I'll never mention it again." Ben smiled, bringing Michael into a deep kiss. The feeling of Ben's tongue and body pressed against his own weakened Michael's defenses and he caved.

"Okay, okay, but just promise you won't... laugh?"

"Of course not, baby." They shared another quick kiss before separating. "Mmm... we'll watch it tonight after we get all this done and take our bath." Michael nodded and the men resumed their work, doing all they could to keep their minds on the task at hand and not in the gutter.

A few hours later the last box was moved into the living room. The only things let were the necessary items to get them through until they began unpacking in their new home tomorrow.

"That was the last one, Michael. Care to take that bath now?" Ben smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"That sounds perfect." Michael grinned, placing his hands on Ben's hips as he stole a quick kiss. They parted, and as Ben drew the water in the tub and put in the bubble formula, Michael made sure their stash of condoms and lube was still within reach. When the bath was ready they kissed again before stripping themselves of their sweaty clothing.

"Watch out, baby, it's really hot." Ben said, helping Michael into the tub. He hissed as he got in behind his lover, the heat feeling pleasurably painful. Ben wrapped his arms around Michael's chest and for a while the men just relaxed. They drifted in and out of sleep before Michael shifted and brushed against Ben's cock. Ben groaned quietly and began kissing and licking down Michael's neck, his thumbs running over the brunette's nipples. Michael leaned into the touches, bringing one arm behind his back to find Ben's cock. While Michael teased the head Ben's hand moved further south, teasing him.

"Mmm, please," Michael whispered, lifting his hips. Ben gave in and wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, giving Michael the pleasure he needed. Both men were quickly rock hard and aching to get down to business. Ben ran over Michael's skin with a wash cloth, trying to wipe away any sweat and tension. Once Ben had finished Michael turned around, straddling Ben's strong thighs as he gave Ben the same treatment. Soon the wash cloth was forgotten and then men came together, kissing passionately and exploring each other's bodies. Michael rubbed their cocks together and groaned, needing more.

"Bedroom!" Michael moaned as Ben sucked on his ear. They crawled out of the bathtub together, toweling off briefly before grabbing the condoms and lube and heading to their room. It looked so different with everything put away, but they didn't even notice. Ben pushed Michael back onto the bed and towered over him, kissing him while pinning his hands above his head.

"Let's watch that film. And whatever David does to you on it, I'll do to you right now." Ben whispered in Michael's ear before licking around the lobe. Michael moaned and nodded, whining softly when Ben stood up. He admired his husband's muscular body as it crossed the room, finding the video and putting it into the VCR. Ben grabbed the remote and laid back down next to his husband. They were excited, nervous, and anxious but also horny as hell. Ben pressed play and soon an image of Michael and David's old room showed up. Michael blushed and looked away, embarrassed that he was really about to watch himself have sex. Ben took his hand, though, and kissed his temple, reassuring him.

David's voice could be heard in the background as Michael walked into the frame. He eyed the camera skeptically before turning his attention back to David. David told him to strip and Michael slowly and sensually began peeling off his clothes.

Ben's hand moved to his own cock, extremely turned on by the image in front of him. Michael was sexy as hell. When Ben began stroking his hand was replaced with Michael's, which stroked him as they both watched.

Michael was naked now and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at David when he came into view. David pushed him back and slid on top of him, kissing him intensely.

Ben organized himself and Michael so they could still watch the movie as they mimicked it. He placed Michael in the same position and kissed him deeply before sucking on his neck and watching the rest of the film.

David sucked on Michael's neck and the younger man moaned, arching into him. Michael's hands caressed David's back and weaved their way into his hair as the older man licked and sucked down his chest.

Ben's mouth traveled further south, his eyes glued to the screen. He took Michael into his throat and moaned, causing his lover to gasp. Michael's moans were constant, one set echoing through the speakers while another came from the body writhing beneath him.

David began fingering Michael as he sucked him, preparing him for what was to come.

"Oh, David, please, I need you inside me!" Michael groaned loudly, trying to get closer to David.

"Ben, oh god, I need you! Please, fuck me!" Ben grinned around his lover's dick as he voiced his wishes. Ben's fingers were teasing his prostate and he could taste how turned on he was. Ben was dripping as well. One Michael was sexy enough, but seeing two? He removed his mouth and fingers, hunting for a condom and quickly lubing himself up.

David pushed into Michael quickly. Michael was on all fours, his ass in the air.

"Mmm, Michael!"

Ben kissed Michael sweetly before entering him, holding his legs to his sides and watching his face, no longer caring about the film. He only heard Michael's groaning from the speakers and smiled when he was able to recreate those gasps and moans.

"Ben! Harder! Deeper!" Ben shifted slightly to get a better grip and pounded into his husband, hitting his spot dead on. "Oh, fuck! Right there! Oh, that's, that's perfect! Don't stop!"

Michael's pleas encouraged Ben to speed up, wanting to make sure he outperformed the doctor. Michael's hand moved down to stroke himself in time with Ben's thrusts, his head thrown back.

"Oh, Michael! I love it when you touch yourself!" Ben leaned down and took Michael's lips into his mouth as he continued thrusting, their tongues muffling their moans.

"I'm close, baby!" Michael gasped, on the brink of orgasm. Ben sucked on his neck and aimed directly for his spot, feeling the younger man tense in his arms. "Ben!" Michael convulsed and moaned loudly, cumming all over his and Ben's stomachs. The sound and feeling of Michael cumming in real life was mimicked by the sound of his orgasm on the video and Ben couldn't take it anymore. He released safely into the condom and rode out the rest of his orgasm as Michael calmed down. Ben pulled out slowly and cleaned them both off as Michael grabbed the remote and clicked off the television. They crawled under the covers together, still catching their breath.

"Wow. That was amazing." Ben breathed, kissing the top of Michael's head as it rested on his chest.

"It always is." Michael responded, kissing Ben's nipple. "You know, when David cheated on me I told him that it was okay that he messed up because what we had was more than just sex. Being with you, though, it's more than that too. When we make love... I can't even describe it. It's like we're the same person, the same being. Before you I had never felt that with anyone else." Michael whispered, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his husband, falling in love all over again.

"So I outperformed the infamous doctor?" Ben smirked.

"Definitely! Not only are you bigger than him, but you're stronger, you're sexier, and you're sweeter. You always know exactly what combination of things will turn me on the most, make me cum the hardest, the fastest. You're perfect." Michael grinned while his hand crept down to Ben's soft penis and began tracing teasing circles around the base.

"You're not too bad yourself. I swear I could cum from just looking at you." Ben gushed as he started to harden. "Are you up for round two? I don't think we're done saying goodbye."


End file.
